


The Piratical Adventures of a Thief and an Assassin

by xCaptainCrashx



Category: Assassin's Creed, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaptainCrashx/pseuds/xCaptainCrashx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Kenway has sailed North back to England, and but after problems hit the ship ends up in Kirkwall. The Hanged Man being the first inn he comes across, he befriends everyone's favourite Pirate Queen, and adventures ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Teen and upward rating in anticipation of NSFW content later in the tale.
> 
> Also, I haven't played Black Flag yet, so I apologise if my characterisation of Edward isn't quite right.

After another day of chasing Hawke all over the city, Isabela was glad to get back to her cosy, if dingy room at the Hanged Man. Kicking her boots somewhere into the corner, she all but collapsed on to the bed. Confident there was no one around to see, she braced herself with her feet and arched her back towards the ceiling to work the kinks out of her spine from carrying her daggers.

"Well, isn't that a sight for weary eyes" a voice she didn't know spoke from just outside the doorway. Like lightning she knelt up, snatching a dagger from the floor as she did. The speaker was a man not much older than herself. He stood not quite at 6", and had the broad build of someone who did a lot of physical labour. His hair had the bleached look of years of sun and salt water.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Isabela asked curtly.

He stuttered when he saw the look on her face"..I.. I apologize if I offended. It's just been a long time since I saw anyone that wasn't my crew. Longer still since I was last so far North. I was expecting to have to pay out, and yet here I find a very beguiling female face, right on the way to my room"  
His accent was somewhat familiar to her, similar to some of the Dalish she had met. Almost like Merrill, but less pronounced.

"And who are you, ser, to speak provocatively of a stranger?" He was clearly a sailor, so she would for now treat him as she would any of her crew who would speak to her that way.

"Where are my manners?" he extended a hand toward her "Edward. Also known as Captain Kenway. By the looks of you affects" he gestured towards the dagger in her hand, and the boots piled where they had fallen "I should address you as the same. Captain...?"

A simple sailor she could have sent off with some non-life threatening stab wounds. But another Captain could be a match for her. She watched him for a few moments, looking for any clue that his intentions were not innocent. She found none, so uncurled herself from kneeling and crossed the room to shake his still extended hand. Despite his height, she was still noticeably shorter.

"Isabela. Although Captain is a somewhat redundant title as I find myself without a ship and caught up in affairs as far from piracy as you can get."

He laughed "Very quick to admit to piracy there, love. All you know of me is I'm a sea Captain. I could have been Navy and had you arrested." he winked, and Isabela felt a blush rise on her face.

"No Navy sailor would stay in a place like this. And I doubt they would be keen to arrest, as I believe you put it, the first beguiling female face they saw." she smirked.

He grinned back "I like you, Isabela. It's not often you come across a smart female sailor, even less a pirate. By the sounds of it you know your way around here. Perhaps when we are both rested you can show me what there is for entertainment?"

She thought for a moment "What's in it for me?"

"You said you had lost your ship. If you like, I could let you have a look around mine."

Now that, regardless of having known this man for less than five minutes, was an opportunity Isabela could not pass up.

"Agreed. Meet me downstairs tomorrow, as early as you like. I know exactly where we're going to start"


	2. Chapter Two

When Isabela arrived downstairs the next morning, her new friend was already sat at the bar, finishing a jug of.... well, something. He tipped an imaginary hat to her as she entered.  
"Good morning. And here I was beginning to think I had dreamed you up last night."  
"No such like I'm afraid. So, you ready for an adventure?" Edward looked into the bottom of the now empty jug.  
"After that, I'm ready for pretty much anything. Including I fear my inevitable demise..."  
************

When they had walked through Lowtown, and past everything Edward had noted as of possible interest, his curiosity got the better of him.  
"Bela, if you don't mind me askin'. We're nearly out of town now. Where in Heaven's name are you taking me?" Without stopping or even missing a step, she replied  
"One, if you must abbreviate I'd rather Issy. Two, in who's name? And three, you'll see when we get there, it's a surprise."  
"Fine, Issy. I only used Bela since in Italy, one of the places I happen to have visited, I learned it means "beautiful". Just, seemed appropriate."  
Blind to the compliment, Isabela looked confused. "Italy? I've never heard of it. And I thought I had been nearly everywhere."  
"And I hadn't heard of Kirkwall 'till I got blown in against my will. Guess the world's bigger than we thought."  
"I guess so. How did you end up here anyway?"  
"Rats. Got into all the food, there's not enough left to get even close to where we're going. A few of us came ashore to get supplies, but I think we may have earned ourselves a little break. Now I know local hospitality is so good" Edward winked and again Isabela felt the blush rise in her cheeks. She tried to keep it in check before he noticed, but luckily something else caught his attention.  
"I smell sea spray. But we passed the docks ages back. Where in blazes have you brought me?" Isabela grinned as they rounded a corner. A cliff path wound it's way before them, and too their left, the cliff itself gave way to surging grey sea.  
"We call it the Wounded Coast. Admittedly it's not the nicest sea view, but it's all we got."  
"On the contrary, Issy. It's exactly like the sea view that made me want to sail. The one from my home.

************

Instead of going up as she normally would, Isabela led Edward down the more treacherous path toward the cliff edge. Not unexpectedly they ran into a group of bandits. Isabela had drawn her blades and dispatched one, only to turn around to find the rest dead, and Edward putting away a curved sword, and a curious blade that seemed to project from his wrist.  
"What in the name of the Maker is that?"  
"What this?" Edward asked, flexing his wrist so the blade once again sprang out. "It's a Hidden Blade. Handy when you need to be inconspicuous." He rolled down his sleeve to show her the leather guard the blade was attached to. "Attackers tend not to expect your armour to be under your clothes."  
Isabela inspected it, fascinated. "That's remarkable. I want one."  
Edward pulled it back, suddenly protective. "Well, this is the only one."  
He wasn't expecting her to laugh, but she did. "Sweetie, I know I'm a thief by trade, but I'm not going to take yours. I only steal from people I don't like."  
They continued walking, and eventually found a place to sit down at the edge of the cliff.  
"I love this view." Isabela sighed. "I just wish it wasn't so grey." Edward smiled.  
"I know what you mean. I've seen places where the water is so clear there's no way to know how deep it is. And others where it's as blue as the most perfect summer sky."  
"You're very poetic for a pirate. You could give Varric some lessons." Isabela chuckled.  
"I have my moments. Varric. Unusual name, does he hail from elsewhere?"  
"You could say that. I'm amazed you didn't run into him, he has a room down the hall from mine." Edward shrugged.  
"Only people I've are you and the barman. And I'm not sure I want to know him, after what he served me."  
"You'll get used to that." She jumped up, and extended a hand to him. "And I think it's time you broadened your friend circle. Trust me, you'll like him."


	3. Chapter Three

Given the distance, by the time the pair arrived back at the tavern the evening rush was just getting going. Isabela scanned the filling room and quickly spotted her target. She pointed out the back of a dark blond head to Edward.  
"That's our man. Got anything poetic ready?" she joked.  
"Let's actually introduce me first, shall we?"  
They crossed the room to Varric's table. A few feet from him, Isabela pulled a small stone out from... well Edward couldn't see any pockets or pouches so he wasn't sure... and bounced it of the back of his head. Without turning round, he spoke  
"Evening Rivaini. What exploits have you got for me to embellish today?"  
"I made a friend" Isabela replied cheerfully.  
"An actual friend?" Varric chuckled as he turned in his chair "Or your definition of one?"  
He completed the turn and looked Edward up and down.  
"Whatever do you mean Varric?" Isabela smirked.  
"You know exactly what I mean. So, "friend", what's your name?"  
"Captain Kenway. Edward to my, um, friends. Both kinds. Unless they prefer Captain I suppose"  
"Oh, I see why you like him. Well, a friend of the pirate's may as well be a friend of mine, and my tankard appears to be empty. Drink?"  
"I certainly won't turn it down."  
Varric tried to flag down Norah but to no avail. He decided it would be faster to go to the bar and jumped from his chair.  
Isabela's racous giggle informed Edward that his eyes following Varric to the floor had not gone unnoticed by her, or indeed the dwarf.  
"You didn't tell him did you Rivani?" Varric tried his best to sound dissaproving but couldn't hide the hint of amusement in his voice.  
"He never asked."  
Edward began to argue, but realised that he had in fact not asked.  
"I get the impression a lot of this is going to be happening while I'm here. Any other friends I should be warned about? So I don't offend them."  
"Everyone we know, sweetie. Except Aveline, I guess she's fairly ordinary."  
"Careful Isabela" Varric scolded "Ordinary as a rule can't take your head of by looking at you."  
"....Point taken. But compared to the rest of our little gang of misfits. She doesn't glow or consort with demons."  
Edward was uncharacteristically alarmed,  
"Wait, demons? Like witchcraft and the like?"  
"Where exactly did you find him, Isabela?"  
"Edward you tell him, I'm going to go get these drinks that were promised."

Edward repeated the tale of his arrival to Varric, explaining that everyone was most definitely human and witchcraft was a crime.  
"There are those here who think it should be, but you can take that up with Anders and the elves." Varric said dryly.  
"That sounds like an argument I don't want any part of." Edward knew all too well what factioning like that could cause.  
"Think that all you like. Live here long enough you have no choice."  
"I don't plan on stayin'. As soon as my men arrive to tell me we're ready, we shall be settin' sail."  
"If you dont mind me asking, why aren't you with them?"  
"I came here to set up lodgings for us all. They never arrived back last night. I figured they'd found somewhere eles to booze and whore for the evening."  
Varric's face darkened, visions of drakes and skeletons and darkspawn stalking into view.  
"I wouldn't count on it. Magic can be the least of your problems around here."


End file.
